Infrared imaging devices based on uncooled microbolometer detectors can be used to quantitatively measure the radiance of each pixel of a scene only if the environment radiation changes (due mainly to environment temperature changes) contributing to the detector signals, can be monitored and corrected for. This is due to the fact that a quantitative measurement of infrared radiation from a scene is based on a mathematical relation between the detector signal and the radiation to be measured. This relation depends on the environment state during the measurement, and therefore the quantitative scene measurement can be done only if the environment state, and how the environment state affects that relation, is known during the measurement. The environment radiation sensed by the detector elements originates mainly from the optics and enclosures of the imaging device (besides the scene pixel to be monitored), and is a direct function of the environment temperature. If this radiation changes in time, it causes a drift in the signal, which changes its relation to the corresponding scene radiation to be measured and introduces inaccuracy.
This resulting inaccuracy prevents the use of such devices, especially in situations where they have to provide quantitative information on the gas to be monitored and have to be used unattended for monitoring purposes over extended periods of time, such as, for example, for the monitoring of a scene in industrial installations and facilities.
One known method for performing drift corrections is referred to as Non-Uniformity Correction (NUC). NUC corrects for detector electronic offset and partially corrects for detector case temperature drifts by the frequent use of an opening and closing shutter which is provided by the camera manufacturer. This NUC procedure is well known and widely employed in instruments based on microbolometer detectors. The shutter used for NUC is a moving part and therefore it is desirable to reduce the number of openings and closings of such a component when monitoring for gas leakages in large installations, requiring the instrument to be used twenty four hours a day for several years without maintenance or recalibration. Frequent opening and closing of the shutter (which is usually done every few minutes or hours) requires high maintenance expenses.
To reduce the amount of shutter operations when using NUC techniques, methods for correcting for signal drift due to detector case temperature changes occurring between successive shutter openings have been developed by detector manufacturers, referred to as blind pixel methods. Known blind pixel methods rely on several elements of the detector array of the imaging device being exposed only to a blackbody radiation source placed in the detector case, and not to the scene radiation (i.e. being blind to the scene). However, such methods can only account and compensate for environmental temperature changes originating near and from the enclosure of the detector array itself, and not for changes originating near the optics or the enclosures of the imaging device. This is because in general there are gradients of temperature between the detector case and the rest of the optics and device enclosure. Therefore, known blind pixel methods may not satisfactorily compensate for environment radiation changes in imaging devices with large and/or complex optics, such as, for example, optics with wedges for directing and imaging radiation onto a detector through an objective lens system, as described below.